Does it Depress You?
by undrappreciatedsib
Summary: To know, just how alone you really are?


Disclaimer: I do not own the AVP universe but the human female character and the human male character I do own, as do I the yautja characters. I do not own The Dark Knight or that spectacular interrogation scene.

This is meant as a one-shot that's part of a larger story in my head.

Enjoy!

AVPAVPAVP

I looked up and down the row of hunters before staring at the guy in suit. He was familiar, but from where?

"Excuse me?"

He repeated it.

"And if I don't?"

He looked down the row of captive aliens and pursed his lips. "We don't need them all." He stayed his eyes on the oldest hunter in the group.

I let my eyes glaze over and look above his head as I thought about it. It wasn't much of a choice. I took a moment to enjoy the room before I gave my consent.

He broke into a smile. "Oh, and we're switching the context to them." He nodded at the hunters chained beside me and turned away. I stared into the eye visors of the ones nearest me before looking down the row to the one I had interacted with the longest. I had yet to give him a name. Nothing had really seemed to suit him. He stared at me as I stepped away to follow the guy in the suit. I sent one glance to the eldest, the one I had hopefully taken the threat away from.

He took off his jacket and held out his hand. It took a moment to realize what he wanted. I placed my folded glasses in his hand. I perused the table and chairs. They were metal. They would suit our purpose. I yanked my hair tighter into a ponytail and sat down. I placed my hands on top of the table, palms down. I flattened my feet on the floor. This would be a little difficult.

He stepped behind me, shoes making soft thuds as the rubber soles met the floor.

The sound of my forehead meeting the table was louder.

I didn't hear anything from the hunters but maybe it was just because my ears weren't temporarily working. Maybe they didn't care. I shook off those thoughts. I needed to concentrate. I made my voice get rough.

"Never start with the head! The victim gets all fuzzy." I rubbed my temples and I peered up at him as he came around the table. "She can't feel the next-"

His fist came down on my open hand.

Interesting thing, it really does work. Have two pains on your body and they distract you from the other.

"See?"

His voice was lower and more gravelly. "You wanted me. Here I am."

"I wanted to see what you'd do." I added the mannerisms. "And you didn't disappoint. You angered a lot of-" my head rolled to my right to look at the row of clinking statues. "-them. Then you made sure we'd feel animosity for the other. Even to someone like me, that's dumb."

"Why are you with them?"

"They, especially that one," I fixed my eyes on a certain one before swiveling back to the guy, "want us gone so they can get back to the way things were. But I know the truth. There's no going back. We've changed things, forever."

"Then why do you want to kill me?"

I broke into laughter letting out a keening "Mmmmmmhh, hmmmmmm, eeeeeeeeeeeenh!" "I-I don't want to kill you! What would I do without you? Go back to waiting for an alien to hug my face, no. No. No! No, you complete me." I was bent over the tabletop almost out of my chair. Hands were clenched in front of me as if I was begging him to understand.

"You're a traitor who enjoys being with murderers."

"Oh, don't talk like one of them, you're not! Even if you'd like to be."

"To them we're just freaks."

"To whom?"

"Both sides. The human side? Well, do I need to say it? And the hunters' rules of society…….are not as unbreakable as they like to think they are. They will drop them at the second, third, fourth sign of trouble. Sometimes the realization takes longer to hit." I settled back into my chair before springing forward again. "They're only as good as their society allows them to be. Unlike me!"

"No, you're a traitor and a monster."

"I'm not a monster. I'm just ahead of the curve."

He grabbed my lapels and hauled me across the table.

"You have all these rules and you think they'll save you."

"I have only one rule."

"Oh, then you're different. And that's the rule you'll forever be connected with, with them."

I was pushed until my back was pressed against the one I interacted with the most. I would have loved to know what he was thinking. I could feel him move behind me. Even with a furious probably mental man in front of me I felt a little bad for almost stepping on the sandaled feet behind me.

The man released me. Slowly. I don't know what he gained. But I hope it helped. I believed the hunters tense in their chains on the wall thought the two of us were mental. They had no idea.

AVPAVPAVP

Does anyone understand where my inspiration is from? If you have difficulty understanding the story just ask yourself why a guy in a suit be messing with yautjas and why would a girl do something to save one of them? And what is up with the two humans? All will be explained in due time, though this is a one-shot.


End file.
